


Недоразумение

by Elealaniel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elealaniel/pseuds/Elealaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна нелепая ошибка может привести к таким желанным последствиям</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1 

 

Этот день казался ужасно длинным и мучительным. Казалось, что все и вся в этом чертовом мире сговорились против. Сговорились подорвать веру в близких, разрушить хрупкое самообладание и снести к черту все, что она когда-либо знала и все, во что верила последние восемь месяцев. Фелисити закрыла за собой входную дверь, небрежно бросила ключи на комод и, не включая свет, побрела на кухню. Наклоняться чтобы расстегнуть туфли не было ни малейшего желания, поэтому девушка, ничуть не заботясь о том, насколько это повредит единственным дорогим туфлям в ее коллекции, просто сбросила их. Нажав кнопку на кофеварке, мисс Смоук прислонилась бедрами к кухонному столику. Лампочка на панели кофеварки озаряла кухню слабым красноватым светом. Сейчас даже этого света казалось слишком много. Фелисити хотелось остаться одной и в кромешной темноте. Сегодня, черт подери, был очень хреновый день. Кофеварка зажужжала, и блондинка услышала, как на дно стеклянного кофейника упали первые капли кофе. Только глубоко вдохнув начавший разноситься по помещению запах кофе, девушка поняла, насколько до этого была стеснена ее грудь и как тяжело на самом деле ей было дышать. Еще вчера они с Дигглом высадились на острове Ли Ан Юн, пребывая в полной уверенности, что именно там спрятался от всего окружающего мира их друг. Оливер действительно был там. Кто бы мог подумать, что Оливер Куин вернется на остров, где прожил пять лет в полной изоляции от цивилизации, поддерживаемый лишь надеждой на возвращение? Но он вернулся. Он предпочел этот чертов остров и одиночество после смерти Томми. Разозлившись, девушка стукнула кулаком по столешнице, но тут же ойкнула и потерла второй рукой ушибленные костяшки. Пока кофе готовился, блондинке пришлось вернуться к комоду, где она оставила свою сумочку, чтобы достать оттуда планшет. Вернувшись на кухню, но так и не удосужившись зажечь свет, Фелисти налила себе кофе и уселась за стол, поджав под себя одну ногу. Разблокировав планшет, девушка застыла на мгновение, а затем с рвением, достойным награды, застучала по экранной клавиатуре. Так было всегда: Фелисити Смоук гораздо проще было выразить свои мысли в текстовом документе, чем в беседе с кем-либо. Исключение составлял один небезызвестный миллиардер. Ооо, рядом с ним и так не очень послушный мозгу язык мисс Смоук выдавал такие истины, за которые она потом долго извинялась и краснела перед пораженным мужчиной. Однако неправдой эти слова никак нельзя было назвать. Скорее так: в разговорах с Оливером блондинка выдавала на самом деле то, о чем думала в этот момент. Иногда мужчина пропускал ее реплики мимо ушей, иногда парировал своими замечаниями или отпускал шуточки, а иногда злился. Вот только сегодня была очередь Фелисити злиться. День и в самом деле выдался сложным. Еще вчера они с Дигглом едва уговорили Оливера прилететь обратно в Старлинг-сити, к семье и бизнесу. Сказать, что Куин-младший не был рад видеть своих друзей на острове – значит ничего не сказать. Подумать только: он даже не подумал предложить им воды! В чем мисс Смоук не упустила случая его упрекнуть. Справедливо, надо отметить. Но сегодня на офис Куин Консолидейтед напали Капюшоны, и Оливер растерялся. Нет, не так. Он позволил себе растеряться и не бороться. Он позволил себе просто бежать. На мгновение Фелисити прикрыла глаза, вспоминая его растерянный взгляд и то, как Диггл открыл огонь по незваным гостям прямо посреди зала для собеседований, то, как Куин вывел прочь Изабель Рошев, оставив Фелисити лежать на полу. В тот момент Смоук решила, что ее предали. Нет. Конечно, она была в курсе того, что Оливер не был святым, особенно если дело касалось женщин. Фелисити совсем не ждала внимания к себе как к женщине с его стороны. Но она была в праве надеяться на внимание к себе как к другу. В конце-то концов она его заслуживала! Просиживая ночи напролет в логове Стрелы и ища любую нужную Оливеру информацию, она уставала настолько, что утром удивлялась, просыпаясь в своей квартире и в своей постели. Окончив свою работу в качестве помощницы Стрелы и дождавшись его возвращения, гениальная айтишница попросту не была уверена в том, что ей хватит сил добраться до дома. Но этого никто не замечал. Оливер был слишком сильно занят своими взаимоотношениями с Лорел и семьей, а Диггл лишь сочувствующе поджимал губы и пожимал плечами, мол «что делать? Такая работа». И она принимала это. Сегодня Оливер сказал, что не вернется к своей жизни в качестве Стрелы. В этот момент сердце блондинки оборвалось. Он был нужен этому городу как никогда, но он просто отрекся от него как от нежеланного ребенка. Всю остальную часть дня Фелисити провела будто в тумане. Она плохо помнила, как собиралась домой, когда тихий писк оповещения на телефоне напомнил ей о конце рабочего дня, она плохо помнила, как добиралась домой. На душе было слишком плохо. Нет, не так. Не то выражение. На душе было не просто плохо, а хреново. Так хреново было только тогда, когда ее босс, который несколько раз приходил к ней за помощью с бредовыми оправданиями, вдруг оказался перед ней окровавленным и по пояс голым на столе в собственном убежище. Фелисити вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе. Темнота вокруг успокаивала, умиротворяла. В такие моменты айтишнице казалось, что ее супергерой, ее Стрела рядом. Вот только Стрелы больше нет. В тот момент, когда Оливер произнес это, в его глазах было столько боли, что на доли секунды она проломила его обычную маску безразличия и затопила сердце Фелисити. Однако Куин надел маску прежде чем девушка успела выдавить слова сожаления. А она действительно сожалела о своих словах, о смерти его лучшего друга и о том, что ему пришлось вынести так много. Об этом она сожалела больше всего на свете. Блондинка отхлебнула еще кофе и неуверенно потянулась к телефону. Найдя нужный контакт, она быстро набрала сообщение ловкими, привычными к бегу по клавиатуре пальцами, но над кнопкой «отправить» они остановились сами собой. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Фелисити крепко зажмурилась и нажала.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

Оливер Куин неподвижно сидел на полу в свей комнате в особняке. Место в углу, неподалеку от окна было его любимым. Здесь по вечерам тени сгущались настолько сильно, что если подобрать под себя ноги и сидеть не двигаясь, то легко можно было казаться незамеченным. Этого сейчас хотелось больше всего. Казаться самым незаметным и неизвестным, слиться с тенями уходящего дня и раствориться в вечерней мгле.  
Откровенно говоря, Оливер жалел о том, что поддался уговорам друзей и уехал с острова. Там он хотя бы мог быть самим собой и попытаться забыть о боли, занимаясь выживанием. Там, на Ли Ан Юн все было проще, чем в Старлинг-сити. Но черт подери, его мать сейчас оказалась в тюрьме, а сестра осталась в полном одиночестве со своей бедой. К тому же была Лорел, которая пыталась в одиночку пережить смерть Томми, их общего друга. Однако после всего, что она сказала ему сегодня, о мисс Лэнс Оливер волновался меньше, чем о ком либо. Она его, фактически, послала.  
Мужчина со стоном опустил лицо в ладони, прикрыв глаза. Но перед его внутренним взором тут же возник образ другого его друга. Фелисити. Даже сейчас это имя вызывало волну тепла в давно окаменевшей душе. Сегодня эта девушка чуть не погибла по его вине. Но дело было даже не в этом. Оливер отлично понимал, что дело было совсем не в этом. Он предал ее. На доли секунды, но он сделал это. Он оставил ее лежать под столом, закрывая голову руками, а в этот момент сам выводил прочь из-под обстрела врага своей компании и своей семьи – Изабель Рошев. Взгляд Фелисити в это мгновение сказал ему все, что она сама вряд ли когда-нибудь произнесет вслух. Она действительно верила, что Оливер оставил ее. А потом она спасла ему жизнь. Легко, как она всегда это делала. Эта хрупкая блондинка нашла в себе силы и смелость подняться с пола, не реагируя на свистящие мимо пули, чтобы оглушить одного из нападавших, что зашел со спины. Она была так чертовски напугана, но нашла в себе силы спасти его после того, как он оставил ее.  
Мужчина снова застонал и с силой откинул голову, намеренно ударяясь затылком о стену. Боль немного привела его в чувства. Ну и как, скажите на милость, ему теперь сражаться со злом, затопляющим этот город? Кто теперь должен сражаться? Оливер Куин превратился в жалкую тень самого себя, и сам же был в этом виноват.  
Послышался сигнал телефона, оповещающий о том, что пришло сообщение. Мужчина нашел прибор взглядом, но не пошевелился. Он совсем не чувствовал желания кого-то видеть, или с кем-то разговаривать. Однако повинуясь слабому чувству любопытства, он протянул руку к телефону. На экране тут же высветилась фотография Фелисити. Она прислала ему смс-сообщение. Вот уж от кого он этого ожидал меньше всего!  
Оливер думал, что этим вечером его не оставит в покое именно Джон, так как из их троицы бывший солдат был наименее восприимчив к эмоциональным бурям друга. На секунду мужчину кольнуло чувство вины. Зря он накричал сегодня на Фелисити. Она искренне не понимала причины перемены его настроения. А после того, что он сделал в зале для совещаний, Куин и вовсе не имел права повышать на нее голос. К тому же, черт подери, он видел, как девушка растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Диггла и обратно, украткой потирая ушибленную при падении руку. А досталось ей не слабо. Оливер не рассчитал сил, когда выпрыгивал с девушкой в объятиях из окна, и когда они влетели в кабинет, он выпустил блондинку из рук. Краем глаза он видел, что при падении ей повезло гораздо меньше, чем ему. Черт, да она сильно приложилась о пол. Мужчина даже готов был поспорить, что она заработала пару хороших синяков и несколько значительных царапин, упав на осколки разбитого окна. И она не сказала ему ни слова.  
Оливер вздохнул и нажал на экране телефона кнопку «посмотреть». На темном фоне экрана тут же высветилось короткое текстовое сообщение, которое заставило мужчину вздрогнуть. Он ожидал сообщения о появлении террористов, крика о том, что городу нужен Капюшон, обвинений в предательстве. Боже, да он ждал чего угодно, кроме того, что она написала. На экране светилось одно короткое сообщение. Всего два слова.

«Как ты?»

Фелисити не позвонила. Она знала, что он не возьмет трубку. Она не приехала. Она знала, что он не захочет ее видеть. Блондинка просто хотела знать как он.  
Оливер рассмеялся. Его смех отразился от стен осколками боли и напряжения, которые снова больно вонзились в грудь мужчины. Не ответить на сообщение по какой-то одним богам ведомой причине он не мог, поэтому нажав на кнопку «ответить», Куин впервые за весь день всерьез задумался.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

Фелисити сидела за кухонным столом, болтая в воздухе одной ногой. Взгляд девушки был прикован к таймеру на микроволновке, на дисплее которого высвечивалось время. Блондинка смотрела, изредка моргая, когда резь в глазах становилась совсем уж нестерпимой. Итак, с того момента, как она отправила сообщение Оливеру Куину прошло 10 минут и 32 секунды.

11 минут и 4 секунды.

13 минут и 53 секунды.

16 минут и 44 секунды.

Айтишница сделала последний глоток кофе и, сполоснув кружку, поставила ее на стол. Похоже, ожидание становилось бессмысленным и грозило растянуться на всю ночь. Впрочем, Фелисити вряд ли будет сегодня спать. Так что стоило как минимум посетить ванную и переодеться в пижаму. Не спать – так хоть с комфортом.  
Вообще девушка заметила, что ее внутренние часы перестроились на абсолютно новый ритм, подчиняющийся потребностям ее босса. Когда она нужна была ему в офисе – стоило лишь только попросить, и айтишница тут же оказывалась рядом, сжимая в руках верный планшет. Если же помощь требовалась Капюшону, то здесь все было еще проще: Фелисити попросту не покидала Оливера, пока миссия не заканчивалась, незримо присутствуя рядом с мужчиной в виде голоса в миниатюрном наушнике.  
Если так поразмыслить, то блондинка все свое время посвятила Оливеру Куину, помогая ему в той или иной сфере деятельности. Жаль вот только, что он этого не ценил.  
Фелисити глубоко вдохнула и закусила губу, чувствуя, как глаза начинают застилать жгучие слезы жалости к себе. Но за отсутствием какой-либо личной жизни, девушка ничего не теряла. Чего не скажешь о ее непосредственном начальнике. Оливеру явно приходилось гораздо тяжелее, чем он готов был признать. И этот факт угнетал Фелисити гораздо больше. Мужчина не хотел делиться своими проблемами и переживаниями с ней как с другом. Раз за разом он надевал свою маску безразличия и уходил, прежде чем блондинка успевала произнести слова поддержки. Откровенно говоря, это было больно. Особенно сегодня. Особенно после того океана отчаяния, что Фелисити увидела в глазах Оливера, когда Диггл упомянул о смерти Томми.  
Облачившись в фиолетовую пижаму с изображением кролика Багз Банни, блондинка снова уселась на прежнее место и застучала по экранной клавиатуре планшета с удвоенным рвением. Вообще ведение дневника помогало ей расслабиться после трудного дня и разложить свои мысли по полочкам. Раньше ярлык текстового документа с ее записями находился прямо на рабочем столе, но после того, как Оливер открыл девушке свою тайну, айтишница спрятала свой дневник среди рабочих документов в папке «Работа» так, чтобы ни один любопытный коллега не нашел того, чего не должен был видеть ни под каким предлогом.  
Смоук снова наполнила чашку кофе и открыла окно на кухне. Облокотившись бедром о подоконник и с удовольствием прихлебывая кофе, девушка расслабленно вдыхала ночной воздух. Вдруг тишину квартиры нарушил мелодичный сигнал телефона, оповещающий хозяйку о приходе сообщения. Не чувствуя под собой ног и позабыв про кофе, Фелисити тут же оказалась около стола, где оставила телефон. Экран слабо светился. Рука блондинки чуть дрожала, когда она взяла телефон.  
«Сообщение от Оливер Куин» - гласила надпись на экране. Помедлив, Фелисити нажала «Открыть». Привычная заставка тут же сменилась историей сообщений.

«Я в порядке»

Айтишница фыркнула и закатила глаза. 

\- Ну конечно же! А как иначе? Он в порядке, - протянула недовольно блондинка и принялась набирать новое сообщение. Только отправив его девушка позволила себе слабую улыбку: Оливер ответил. Пусть он, как обычно, солгал о своих чувствах, но он говорил с ней. А значит, появился маленький шанс на то, что у нее получится хотя бы чуточку ободрить мужчину.  
Положив телефон на столешницу, Фелисити прикрыла глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, так и норовя проломить ребра. Друг. Да кому она врала? Она давно уже не считала Оливера просто другом.  
Блондинка потерла уставшие глаза и, прихватив с подоконника чашку, снова села за стол, положив руки на столешницу и опершись о них подбородком. 

\- Надеюсь, ты ответишь. – прошептала она, - Ты же знаешь, что я буду ждать.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночью особняк Куинов казался жутковатой декорацией для фильма ужасов. Когда Тея была маленькой, она каждую ночь с присущим ей энтузиазмом заставляла старшего брата гулять с ней по темным коридорам, заявляя, что здесь водятся привидения, и их обязательно нужно поймать. В те времена Тея Куин была просто помешана на мультфильме «Скуби-ду». В какой-то момент Оливер даже перестал звать ее «Спиди», заменив ее более подходящим «Спиди-ду», от чего девочка была в полнейшем восторге.  
Оливер замер посреди коридора. Сейчас в особняке царила тишина. Тея еще не вернулась из клуба, а Мойра Куин все еще находилась в тюрьме после устроенного Малькольмом землетрясения в Глэйдз. В здании сейчас было еще несколько человек, не считая Оливера. И все они относились либо к охране, либо к прислуге.   
Мужчина вздрогнул. Ему на секунду показалось, что он снова остался один. Один в целом свете без шанса хоть когда-нибудь стать счастливым. Такие мысли посещали Куина гораздо чаще чем хотелось бы и чем он готов был признать. Прогнав неприятное ощущение на второй план, Оливер направился в сторону кухни, неслышно ступая босыми ногами по ковру. Ему казалось, что тишина-это все, что его окружает. Она обволакивает его, принимает в свои объятия, и он сливается с ней в единое целое, растворяясь в ее покое. Оливер снова вздрогнул, когда в кармане пижамных брюк завибрировал телефон. Кажется, он мог догадаться, кто вновь нарушил его покой. Взгляд на экран только подтвердил его догадку.

\- Фелисити, - почти что простонал Оливер перед тем, как прочесть очередное сообщение неугомонной блондинки. Мужчина даже не сомневался в том, что она не оставит его в покое и все равно будет ждать ответа. Даже если ждать придется до самого утра. 

«Ты ведь не спишь? Наверняка слоняешься по своему огромному особняку и обвиняешь себя во всех бедах этого мира. Не ври мне, Оливер Куин! Твое «Я в порядке» меня больше не обманет. Как ты? На самом деле. Честно. Без отговорок». 

Мужчина усмехнулся. Впервые за день. В этом была вся Фелисити Смоук. Даже в смс-сообщение она умудрялась вложить свою недовольную интонацию и требование быть с ней честным. И, конечно, она не собиралась на этом останавливаться. Для Оливера оставался тайной тот факт, как айтишница узнала о том, чем он занимается в данный момент. В голове мужчины даже мелькнуло подозрение, что блондинка взломала камеры видеонаблюдения в его доме.   
Оливер зашел в помещение кухни и уверенным шагом направился к холодильнику. Выудив оттуда баночку мороженого, он не включая свет, уселся за стол, достал телефон и задумался.   
Вообще Оливер Куин после острова, где провел пять лет, стал личностью малообщительной, но эта чрезмерно активная блондинка пробуждала в нем что-то яркое, что-то живое. И не ответить на ее сообщение, в котором под толщей недовольства ясно читалось волнение за друга, было попросту нереально.   
Мороженое оказалось и вправду вкусным, или просто мужчина так давно его не ел, что оторваться от лакомства казалось трудной задачей. Лежащий на столе телефон изредка мигал синей лампочкой, напоминая о том, что на сообщение Фелисти еще предстояло ответить. Мужчина облизал ложку и отложил ее в сторону. Ему потребовалось еще какое-то время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и ответить на смс девушки. Вздохнув, Оливер перечитал то, что получилось, и отправил сообщение. Взглянув на часы, мужчина понял, что до начала нового рабочего дня, когда ему снова придется играть роль гендиректора Куин Консолидейтед, осталось всего несколько часов. И это время предпочтительней всего провести в постели. Даже если заснуть не удастся до самого утра. Телефон вновь завибрировал, и мужчина хмыкнул. Откровенно говоря, он не ожидал, что Фелисити ответит ему после его последнего сообщения. На экране высветилась история переписки:

«Я действительно в порядке, Фелисити. И если тебе нечем заняться в три часа ночи, то можешь подготовить для меня речь на завтрашний совет директоров, раз уж теперь ты занимаешь должность моей личной помощницы, а не донимать своего босса глупыми вопросами о его настроении».

Перечитав свое сообщение, мужчина поморщился. Кажется, он переборщил, и ответил слишком грубо. Взгляд Оливера опустился ниже, скользя по ответу на его смс:

«Ты врун и свинтус, Оливер Куин. А еще у тебя плохая память. Серьезно. Завтра же запишу тебя к врачу. Если ты забыл, то речь я составила еще сегодня днем. Отправила копию на твою электронную почту. А теперь прекрати терзать себя и иди спать. У тебя завтра совещание, большой босс». 

Оливер не удержался от улыбки. Он фактически слышал, как ворчит Фелисити, повторно отправляя ему текст речи на е-мейл и набирая смс. Теперь мужчине сложно было поверить в то, что всего полчаса назад ему было так одиноко. Поразительно, но даже через половину города посреди ночи Фелисити Смоук чувствовала то, что ему плохо и могла дотянуться до него своим внутренним светом.


	5. Chapter 5

Фелисити откровенно зевала. Глаза ужасно болели и слезились, так что отправив последнее сообщение и переслав с планшета по электронке Оливеру его речь, блондинка выключила прибор и, довольная собой, перебралась в постель. Шестым чувством она знала, что кризис миновал. То, что Куин снова вступил в перепалку значило, что ее план сработал, и мужчину удалось ненадолго отвлечь от губительных самокопаний. Конечно, по-настоящему помочь через смс не получится, да девушка и не питала напрасных надежд по этому поводу. Ее задачей было отвлечь Оливера, заставить его переключиться. Похоже, ее план сработал.   
Теперь Фелисти со спокойной совестью залезла под одеяло и уснула, как только ее голова коснулась подушки. Все-таки день выдался тяжелым.

Блондинка как раз стояла перед зеркалом и красилась, собираясь на работу, когда зазвонил ее телефон.

\- Фелисити Смоук, - привычно ответила она, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на экран, чтобы узнать, кто звонит.

\- Фелисити, - голос Оливера Куина заставил девушку замереть. Тот факт, что он сам звонил ей в восемь часов утра, заставлял сердце замереть от нехорошего предчувствия. К нему добавлялась еще и интонация, с которой мужчина произнес имя девушки. Его голос был растерянным, неуверенным. Что-то точно случилось. 

\- Оливер? Что случилось, что ты звонишь мне в такую рань? – девушка привычно пыталась отшутиться, чувствуя, как от плохого предчувствия начинает сосать под ложечкой.

\- Фелисити, а ты…точно отправила мне вчера тот документ? В смысле ты должна была сбросить мне речь для совета директоров…  
Смоук замерла, а затем медленно, как во сне, подошла к кровати, на которой лежал ее планшет. Он уже был включен (девушка проверяла последние новости Старлинг-сити), так что на то, чтобы открыть страничку отправленных сообщений ушла всего пара секунд.

\- О чем ты говоришь? Я отправила тебе твою…  
Фелисити замерла. Холодный пот прошиб ее, когда в отправленном Оливеру сообщении вместо заголовка «Речь для большого босса», который должен был быть там, она увидела совсем другой заголовок. Заголовок документа, который никто и никогда не должен был прочесть. Дрожащими пальцами айтишница сбросила вызов Оливера, так и не закончив начатую фразу. 

\- Черт! – застонала она, лихорадочно соображая. Теперь ей нужно было бежать как минимум на другой материк, чтобы не видеть реакции Оливера на то, что она отослала ему по ошибке, - Зачем? Ну зачем я посреди ночи решила отправить ему его речь? Фелисити Смоук, ты просто безнадежна! Как ты могла перепутать речь Оливера с собственным дневником, где описывала все, что приходило в голову? Ой, дура!

Девушка заметалась по квартире, спешно собирая вещи. Теперь оставалось только бежать. Судя по интонации мужчины, он прочел часть документа, а то и весь. И теперь у Фелисити было два выхода: либо податься в бега и прятаться от Оливера Куина до конца своих дней, либо получить зеленую стрелу за собственную глупость.

\- Черт! Черт! Черт! – тихо твердила блондинка, лихорадочно забрасывая вещи в дорожную сумку с логотипом бейсбольной команды. Спустя всего десять минут после того, как она выключила телефон, пытаясь спрятаться от Оливера, в ее дверь позвонили.


End file.
